


Legacy Of Fathers

by paladinofthelantern



Series: Blood Of Ancients [1]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofthelantern/pseuds/paladinofthelantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Lord of the Air undid the seal and began reading, Thoth staring at the floor all the while in silence. Horus scanned the words carefully, unsure of why Thoth was being so evasive about what was written within. Soon, though, the king’s eyes widened, his hands trembling as they held the parchment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy Of Fathers

“Well, Thoth, what did you summon me here for?” Horus asked, reclining in one of the many chairs scattered throughout the study. Thoth’s servants, bearing his likeness, moved swiftly around the room doing various tasks. Even though Set had been recently defeated, there was still much work to do. Papers to file, books to shelve, desks to be polished until there was not a single trace of dust on them. Horus had often thought Thoth cared too much about his work, but after seeing his uncle pluck the god’s mind out of his skull, the Lord of the Air could see why.

“Remember when I told you I was writing down all the knowledge I possessed in case Set discovered this place?”

“Yes. I would think that would not be a concern of yours now.”

“It is not. However, during that time, I documented something that might be of importance to you.”

“Many things are important to me, especially since I became king. I’ve only recently returned from visiting Hathor and yet there is so much to do. I’m fortunate to have Bek as my adviser. It confuses me somewhat that you didn’t ask him to be here as well.”

Thoth stiffened a little at the mention of the former thief’s name.

“I refrained from doing so because it was Bek I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Why?” Horus asked, leaning forward, hands knitted under his chin as he gazed intently at Thoth.

“I think you would be better off reading it yourself,” the god of knowledge stated, disappearing for a moment before returning and handing a gilded scroll to Horus.

The Lord of the Air undid the seal and began reading, Thoth staring at the floor all the while in silence. Horus scanned the words carefully, unsure of why Thoth was being so evasive about what was written within. Soon, though, the king’s eyes widened, his hands trembling as they held the parchment. He let the item fall to the floor. Thoth, who would normally chide Horus for such an action, slowly met his eyes.

“Are you sure that this is true?”

“I would not lie, my lord.”

Horus stood up, his entire body shaking this time.

“Perhaps you should sit down again. I could-”

“No. I must inform him of this at once.”

Thoth laid a hand on Horus' shoulder, but he shrugged it off and raced out the entrance, leaving the other deity to be among his servants.

* * *

Bek inhaled the scent of flowers that stretched for what seemed miles in front of him. The garden had flourished under the care of Egypt’s people who were more than willing to help rebuild it, along with everything else Set had destroyed. Where the land was once scorched and barren new life had begun to thrive. He could still barely believe the events that had transpired. If anyone had told him that he would be adviser to a god someday he would have laughed, yet here he was.

Soon Bek caught sight of a familiar  shape soaring through the air, the sun dancing off its wings like so many stars. The young man was still amazed whenever he saw Horus in flight, and often felt disappointed that he himself did not have that ability. To cut across the vast expanse of the heavens at speeds no man could ever reach on land was something he often dreamed of, only to wake and discover it was not real.

Horus slowed down as he reached Bek, flapping his great wings a few times before finally landing. He shifted into his human form, no less regal than his true one. The god walked over to Bek, clasping his hand before letting go. Horus gestured for Bek to sit down in that same spot where they had talked only months ago. The former thief turned to face Horus, eagerly awaiting what he had to say.

“Bek, may I ask you a question?”

“What is it, my king?”

“There is no need for formalities with only the two of us here.”

“Sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Horus said, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what was to come. After a few moments he forced himself to speak. “You told me you never knew who your parents were, correct?”

“Yes. My earliest memory is of a group of thieves taking me in when I was very little. After that I began to wander the streets.”

“Would you…would you like to know?”

Bek snapped his gaze away from the fruit tree he had been staring at during their conversation. Horus’ blue eyes were full of sadness, yet there was something else within their depths Bek could not name. He could not fathom what would cause Horus such anxiety. Even when faced with all the duties befitting a king he had remained calm.

“Of course I would,” Bek replied, trying to quell that very same nervousness. After all these years, he could at last know what happened to his family. “Are they still alive, or have they passed into the afterlife?”

“Your mother has indeed gone to be among the dead.”

Bek’s face fell.

“What was she like?”

“She was kind, caring, and more stubborn than a pack of jackals,” Horus commented, smiling to himself.“I never met a woman who was so spirited.”

“You knew her?”

“You have met her as well.”

“I am afraid I have not.”

“Then you did not converse with Hathor?”

Bek nearly fell over.

“Hathor is my mother?! Then who in Egypt is my other parent?!”

“A foolish, vain god who would have remained that way if not for his son.”

This time Bek could not stop himself from losing his balance.

“You’re my father?! None of this can be true, Horus! I’d be a god!”

“You are.”

“But my blood isn’t gold. It’s red.”

To prove his point Bek drew his dagger and gently pricked his finger against the tip. To his surprise, a single drop of gold fell from it onto the tile below. Bek let go of the weapon, bewildered at the sight. This wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t. How could he be mortal one moment and a deity the next? He turned to Horus for an explanation, overwhelmed with all this information.

“I thought I was a human, not a god. Even if I was, why did both of you abandon me?”

“No one ever knew you existed. Hathor did not realize she was pregnant until she was in the latter stages, and when she did it was kept a secret.”

“Why did she conceal it from you, though?”

“She was afraid.”

“Of who?”

“Set. Hathor always suspected his ill intent, no matter what my father said. She knew he would go after anyone of his bloodline, and telling me would increase the chances of my uncle finding out.”

“How did she manage to hide me?”

“Hathor left you in the care of a woman she trusted well, not divulging your parentage. Unfortunately, your foster mother was killed. The thieves that raised you decided to rob her house when they found her dead and you hiding behind an urn.”

“If I am a god, then why did I age and bleed like a mortal before?”

“To further deceive Set. Hathor cast a spell that would make you mortal until such a time as I was crowned king. Apparently, she had good reason to be worried.”

Bek nodded, letting the information sink in. Horus responded by turning away, ashamed of himself. He felt guilty for not being there to raise his son, even though he knew how he had acted back then was far from the example a father should give. Hathor was right to keep Bek a secret, and not just for the boy’s protection.

“I’m sorry, Bek,” the Lord of the Air whispered, tears forming in his eyes. It took all his strength to hold them back. “I let you down.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Horus raised his head.

“You’re not angry?”

“No. Both of you helped me when I needed it the most, and I will never forget that. I could not be honored with better parents.”

Bek then surprised Horus by embracing him in a tight hug. The god eagerly returned the gesture, the tears spilling freely down his face now. He had been given a gift worth more than all the gold in Egypt.

“May I ask you a question…Father,” Bek said, the word feeling strange on his tongue.

“Yes?”

“How did you come to know all of this?”

“A very arrogant, but wise bird told me.”

Bek smiled in understanding.

“I should thank him.”

“Oh, you’ll have the chance. After all, who do you think is going to crown you prince?”

“What?”

“I will not keep my son and heir from receiving the title he is due. Now, come, let us go home. Later, your mother shall be told the good news.”

Horus changed into his true form once again, scooping Bek up in his arms like he had during their journey. In time, Horus would teach his son to use his own unique form, among many other things. That could wait, however. For now, he was content to be with the child that he had never known before and would never forget in his lifetime.

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [God of Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313567) by [Supertights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights)




End file.
